The aeronautical equipment items mounted on an instrument panel obey fixing interface standards. By way of example, FIG. 1 represents, from front view, an equipment item 1 of “MCDU” type. The front face of the equipment item is of rectangular form. It comprises a display screen 11, a control keyboard 12 and six fixing screws 13. Four fixing screws 13A are situated at the four corners of the rectangle and two fixing screws 13B are situated at the centre of the long sides of the front face rectangle. The six fixing screws are of “Zeus” type, that is to say that they are fixed by turning them by a quarter turn, which facilitates the mounting and unmounting of the equipment item.
As long as the display screen 11 remains of small dimensions, the spread of the screws 13A and 13B is not a problem. The same does not apply when the display screen has to occupy the largest possible surface area of the front face. As can be seen in FIG. 2, the space lost due, in particular, to the central fixing screws 13B is significant. Thus, the width of the display screen cannot exceed a width IV corresponding to the greater width IE of the equipment item minus at least two times the diameter φ of the central fixing screw heads. Now, for certain applications, particularly when the aim is to ensure the maximum of continuity between two display devices placed side by side, it is essential for the useful surface area of the display screen to best occupy the entire width of the front face.